falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Bucky Beak (Ballad of a Crystal Pony)
Bucky Beak is a wandering griffon that travels with a changeling named Bugz. He found Clash atop the Ironshod Manufacturing Factory half dead and join up with her group after helping her back to The Chariot Hotel while she had radiation poisoning. In combat he typically uses his flight to evade shots and primarily uses a sniper rifle to take out enemies from a distance. Bucky is a "mane" character in Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony. History Past He was a Talon in his past where he did something he isn't proud of doing. This caused him to form a noble Griffon code that he tries to follow. He then wandered the Equestrian Wasteland until one day he found Bugz and decided to travel with him as a way to keep him on the up and up. Present Bucky, along with the mysterious Bugz, found Clash on the roof of the Ironshot Manufacturing Factory and thought she was dead. While looting her body Clash woke up and he chose to save her instead of rob her to remain a noble griffon. He then helped her back to The Chariot Hotel with the help of Bugz. On their way back he discovered Marker's camp moving towards the Chariot. Originally he wanted to turn tail and run, but Clash and Archer convinced him to fly them the last few blocks to the Chariot to warn them. Wanting to make up for his moment of cowardice he decides to join clash's group. He was tasked with sniping Marker while Clash and Bugz disguised as Nicky distracted him, unintentionally shooting Clash. Following the fall of The Chariot he tells Clash about a collector of rare items who lives in and joins the group on their neck to the city keeping an eye out for ambushes as the group travels. As the sun sets he finds his old friend Gambados hold up in an old lake house and brings the group there for the night. He helps kill the lake monster by throwing one of three loads of granades and mines into its mouth. Character Personality Rather cocky and not that modest. Especially when speaking about himself and the griffon race. Though he is determined to be a noble griffon and when he makes a mistake will do anything to make things right. Tagged Skills Sneak Big Guns Small Guns Perks Full list of Bucky's perks can be found here. Relationships Bugz Bugz is a long time friend of Bucky's. They have been traveling together for a while. It is Bucky's self proclaimed job to keep Archer on the up and up. Clash Coat Bucky, along with Bugz, found Clash on top of the Ironshot Manufacturing Factory and though she was dead. While looting her she woke up. He wasn't the kind of griffon to rob a half dead pony and instead helped her get back to The Chariot Hotel. He also feels obligated to re-educate Clash about the races of Equestria, especially the griffons. Ollie Factory Bucky met her at The Chariot Hotel while he was disguised as Archer after saving Clash from the IMF roof. Nicky Bucky met her at The Chariot Hotel while he was disguised as Archer after saving Clash from the IMF roof. Category:Characters Category:Ballad of a Crystal Pony Category:Griffin Category:Characters (Ballad of a Crystal Pony)